


Books of the future

by CommanderK



Category: Naruto, Vains Creek
Genre: Aquarius can see other peoples Auroras, Aquarius can't smell smells, Aries - Freeform, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Cancer, Capricorn - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Naruto, Gaara is a LITTLE (more like ALOT) Overprotective, Hidan gets Naruto, Ino is the Best Big sister, Libra, M/M, Naruto can have kids, Pisces - Freeform, Sagittarius - Freeform, Sakura Bashing, Sasuke Bashing, Scorpio, Stupid Sasuke, Taurus - Freeform, Taurus is a mute, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Gets a Genin Team, Virgo - Freeform, aquarius, aries are all siblings, little sakura bashing, smart naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderK/pseuds/CommanderK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>psychotic wants to help so she kidnapped team Minato and others with Leon to read the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books of the future

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if finished

Books of the future  
chapter 1: Obito made psychotic cry

They were all stared blankly around the room it had red walls, a dark green floor and when I mean dark I mean dark green, a couch same color as the walls, some chairs, a table in the middle of the room to top it all off a huge screen TV "what are we doing here " ask Jiraiya "great question Jiraiya!" Said a girl with pink hair and pinker eyes, Orange hoodie with pink hearts and it doesn't look like she has anything on under it, orange shoes she looks like minato's age "hi my name is Psychotic nice to meet you" Psychotic said "and you're here so you can change the future now get started" she said as she was about to leave but Tsunade stopped her "wait why do we have to do this" she asked her "because I can't mess with the laws of nature and physics but it doesn't count if you mess with it because it hasn't happened yet to you guys well that's the council said oh my God I forgot somebody but right here I'll be right back"she said then disappeared and then reappeared before anyone can actually speak then through a person right onto Kakashi The boy had a hoodie on, his hoodie was black he had black shorts on black T-shirt and has Messy blonde hair with bangs on the side and had White and red eyes 'he's cute' Kakashi though "everybody this is Leon bye" psychotic said while leaving leon try to stop her but can't 

_~~_

"So who goes first" asked Leon who was half asleep on a blushing Kakashi "I'll go" sad an excited Obito "awesome" yawned Leon well hugging a still blushing Kakashi who started blushing more (OK you guys are probably wondering why is Leon very lazy well Leon barely gets any sleep because of his father so he loves his sleep and he appreciates it more) "OK I'm getting started right now" 

*Enter: Naruto Uzumaki*

"Wait Uzumaki I thought I was the last one" said Kashina 

"Yeah but remember this is in the future this might be your son"said Leon boringly still hanging onto the blushing Kakashi 

"Yeah but I thought he would take on his father's last name not mine" she said 

"yeah let's figure out why he's taking your last name not the fathers and let me get my sleep"said Leon yawning the last part while he was practically sitting on Kakashi 

"OK let's start again"

 

*"hahahahahaha""naruto came back here" said one of the ninjas chasing a boy "when I get my hands on you!" Said the other one " you crossed the line this time Naruto" *

"Wait what did he do"  
"Stop interrupting I'm trying to listen" said Leon  
"all right sorry But I want to know what my son did!"  
"Will be more quiet I'm trying to sleep and listen"  
"wait how can you do both?"  
"Sssshhh"  
"Fine"

*"hahahahahaha give it up you're just mad because you don't have the guts to do what I do losers wannabes catch me if you can! Hahahaha" said the boy with blonde hair*

"What blonde hair! The only blonde hair people I know are you Leon and Minato"  
"Well I marry Leon"  
"Actually no you don't it's obvious you don't marry me or have a kid with me it's Minato"  
"why don't you think it's you"  
"well that's because I love Kakashi"

*somewhere else* 

"lord hokage it's an emergency!" Said a young man to an old man " I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia and don't tell me it's naruto again!" Said the old man back to the young man then the other young man spoke "it is naruto again he climbed on The great stone faces !" Said one young man " he put graffiti all over the hokage " The old man sighs. *back with naruto* 

"Naruto" "hold on" they said and then left but what they didn't know is that he was camouflaging into the wood "hahahahahaha that was to easy "Naruto said "oh yeah Naruto!!" Said A supposedly shadow right behind him"aaaahhh would you come from*


End file.
